Jalan Sepi : Azusa Nakano
by CamXDanna
Summary: Terkadang Kau akan mendapatkan masalah jika kau tidak mendengarkan kata orang Lain. / Sawako-sensei bilang Jalan ini angker ya? Aku tak percaya... Jika tidak dicoba, mana bisa aku tau / Sawako-sensei... Yui-senpai... Maafkan aku tidak Menuruti Kata-kata kalian.- Gangbang.- Oral sex.- Bacaan 17 Tahun keatas (Dibawah 17 Tahun Resiko silahkan ditanggung) / Chapter 1 Update.-


**Disclaimer : Kakyfly**

**Warning **:** Typo (Maybe?)-, Tata penulisannya masih Acak-acakan**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back or X  
**

**Mau Bashing ? Bashing Fictnya Jangan Charanya**

**" Bla Bla Bla" :Percakapan Biasa**

**_' Bla Bla Bla_' : Inner**

**Published  
**

**Happy Reading All.**

* * *

**_Jalan Sepi : 7.30 PM_**

"Kau tak akan bisa lolos dari kami Koneko-chan!" Kata seorang preman Yang Menghadang Azusa.  
_  
'Kenapa aku terjebak Ke situasi Ini'_ Panik Azusa saat ke empat Preman memojokannya di dinding sepanjang jalan itu.

**FLASHBACK**

**Ruang K-ON ****Sekolah Menengah Atas Sakuragaoka : 04.00 PM**

_TING TENG TONG(?)_ Suara Bel Menandakan Jam sekolah telah selesai dan biasanya Murid-murid sekolah akan pulang kerumahnya atau Jalan ke Ketaman dengan teman atau Pacarnya.

Tapi tidak bagi Gitaris _Houkago Tea Time_ yang seimut anak kucing ini. Dia sekarang sedang lagi semangatnya berjalan Ke ruangan Klubnya yang mungkin disana senpai-senpainya telah menunggunya dengan suguhan teh dari Tsumugi, Atau Gosokan Pipi yang dilakukan Oleh Yui-senpainya. Yah Nakano Azusa Semakin bersemangat apalagi Sudah mendekati Festival Budaya yang dilakukan disekolahnya sebentar lagi.  
Azusa Berjalan menaiki Tangga Kelantai 3 dengan jalan yang tidak biasa bagi anak Gadis.

_'Latihan Latihan sekarang! Pokonya Hari ini HARUS latihan!'_ Teriak Batin Azusa dengan penuh semangatnya.  
Tetapi tampaknya harapan Azusa Untuk latihan Pupus saat dia melihat keadaan Ruangan Klub yang kosong dan hanya Menemukan Amplop Surat berwarna Merah.

Setelah mengeluarkan _Mustang_ dari Tas gitarnya dan Menaruh Gitar kesayangannya di Susunan Alat Musik, Azusa Mengambil Amplop tersebut Hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya melihat adanya Stiker Bergambar Kaki kucing di depan Amplop.  
"Dari Yui-Senpai yah.." Guman Azusa lesu, Semangat Azusa menguap entah kemana. Lalu Azusa pun Membuka Amplop Dan mulai membaca Isi Dari surat tersebut.

_'Dear Azu-nyan~_  
_Gomenne, Kami Ber-4 Tidak bisa ikut latihan Hari ini karena Nilai Ujianku Menurun Drastis~ Tee-hee._  
_Azu-nyan Pulang saja, Nanti Hari Makin Gelap. Senpai Akan berusaha demi bisa Lulus Remedial Ujian Nanti._  
_Dari, Yui &amp; Senpai_

_P.S : Besok Senpai Akan menggosok Pipimu lagi_

Azusa Merinding Melihat Isi tambahan dari surat Tersebut _'Yui-senpai Menyeramkan!'_ Teriak Batin Azusa atas Sifat aneh Salah Satu _Senpai_ nya itu.

"Hah... Tapi Dirumah Ga ada Kegiatan Apapun.. Membosankan!" Kelu Kesah Azusa Dengan Rencananya Hari ini yang tidak terwujud.

"Baiklah, aku akan latihan sendirian!" Pikir Positif Azusa membuah Semangatnya timbul lagi lalu dia memainkan Lagu-lagi dari _Houkago Tea Time_, band Yang disayanginya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"HAHAHAHA.. Sekarang Show Time!" Ke empat Preman itu secara serentak Melucutkan Pakaian sekolah Azusa Hingga Tidak ada satu benangpun Menutupi Tubuhnya yang Bisa Dibilang _Manis._

"Seseorang.. Tolong aku!" Teriak Azusa Yang sepertinya Sia-sia karena tidak ada manusia yang melewati Jalan itu karena Reputasi negatifnya pada malam hari sebagai tempat yang angker.  
_  
'Sawako-sensei..__. Yui-senpai... Maaf aku tidak Menuruti Kata-kata kalian.'_ Sesal Azusa Mengingat Isi dari Surat dari Yui yang mengingatkan Azusa Untuk Pulang tidak terlalu Lama.

_**FLASHBACK (Again?)  
**_  
**Ruang K-ON ****Sekolah Menengah Atas Sakuragaoka : 07.00 PM **

Setelah Beberapa Jam Azusa Memainkan Gitar kesayangannya, Azusa Melihat Langit dari Jendela Ruangan Klub dan hanya Bisa terkejut.  
"Hwah! Gelap Sekali!" Kemudian Azusa melihat Jam dinding Yang terletak pada Di atas Pintu Masuk Ruangan Klub. "SUDAH JAM 7! Aku harus Pulang!."  
Dengan Terburu-buru, Azusa Memasukan _Mustang_ kembali ke Tas Gitar dan Keluar Dari Ruangan Klub. Tidak Lupa Juga dia mengembalikan Kunci Ruangan Klub kepada_ Sawako-sensei_ yang masih berada didalam Kantor.

"Araaa, Ga sama Yui Dan teman-teman?" Tanya Sawako kepada Azusa melihat tidak melihat mereka ber'empat.

"Iya Sensei! Mereka lagi belajar bersama gara-gara _Yui-senpai_ lagi-lagi dapat nilai ulangan dibawah rata-rata lagi." Jawab lesu Azusa mengingat karena _hal _itulah membuat mereka tidak bisa latihan untuk hari ini.

"Souka... Oh iya Azusa. Jika pulang nanti jangan lewat jalan sebelah kiri walaupun jalannya lebih cepat kerumahmu!" Kata Sawako kepada Azusa dengan Tatapan Horror Ala **_Death Devil_** (Bisa dibayangkan Ekspresinya gimana?)

"Iya Sensei... Tanpa dikasih tau aku juga tau." Jawab Azusa Acuh tak Acuh mengingat Jalan itu Mempunyai reputasi buruk karena banyak berkumpulnya _Anak Nakal _disepanjang jalan itu.  
"Permisi Sensei." Pamit Azusa dengan Sawako dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Azusa, Ingat jalan lewat jal-" Potong Sawako mendengar Suara pintu ditutup. _'Hahh.. Dasar anak muda...' _Helaan Nafas dari Sawako setelah Azusa keluar dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi dengan laptopnya.

**Gerbang Ruang K-ON Sekolah Menengah Atas Sakuragaoka : 07.25 PM**

"Hahh... Capeknyaaa!" Kata Azusa sambil meregangkan jari-jarinya setelah hampir 3 Jam bermain Gitarnya tersebut.

_'Lalu... Sawako-sensei bilang Jalan ini angker ya? Aku tak percaya... Jika tidak dicoba, mana bisa aku tau.'_ Rasa Penasaran Azusa pun Membawa Azusa Melewati jalan _terlarang_ itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

**Jalan Sepi : 07.37 PM**

Azusa hanya bisa merutuki Kebodohannya dan Sifat keingintahuannya yang berlebihan dengan cara Menangis. Yah, Bagi Perempuan. Menangis itu adalah senjata terakhir bagi perempuan. Tapi sebaliknya, Ke empat Preman Tersebut semakin _Gila_ Melihat Tangisan Azusa.

"Lihat-lihat, Dia menangis! Kasihan sekali... Huhuhu, Mama tolong aku... Hahaha!."Tawa Seorang preman setelah menirukan Suara Perempuan dengan suara yang sangat berbeda dari suara perempuan.

"Ayolah, Kita Nikmati Santapan malam ini." Kata Preman yang kedua sambil melirik Azusa yang masih menangis.

"Ide Bagus Itu." Kata Preman yang ketiga mengeluarkan senyuman Mesumnya yang membuat Azusa semakin ketakutan.

"Aku duluan, baru kalian." Kata Preman yang ke empat yang tidak sabaran. Tanpa komando dia langsung memeluk Azusa dari belakang dan mulai Memeras Payudara Azusa yang terbilang 'Cukup' berisi itu.

"Nguuhh!" Azusa Langsung Terkulai Lemas Dan Terduduk sambil dipeluk dari belakang Oleh Preman ke empat.

Preman Kedua dan ketiga tidak ketinggalan dari preman keemat, meraka melakukan Jilatan, Kecupan di Leher Jenjang Azusa.

"K-kumohon... Jangan Disana- Ahhh." Desahan Azusa terdengar Setelah Preman Kedua Memberikan Kissmark Di Leher Dan Bahu Azusa.

"Payudaramu Cukup besar dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini!" Setelah Menghabisi Porsinya di Payudara Azusa, Preman Ke empat pun melanjutkannya Dengan Meraba Bagian depan Vagina Azusa Yang mulai Basah.

"Aahhh~ Tolong hentikan~ Aku P-Pipis!" Desahan Azusa Menandakan dia telah melakukan Klimaks Pertamanya.

"Wah, Udah Pipis yahh?" Kata sang Preman Ke empat sambil memasukan Satu jarinya kedalam Vagina Azusa.

"A-ahhh, Tidakk! I-ini karena K-kalian M-Memperlakukanku- Ahhh~ Desah Azusa Saat Preman Ke dua dan Ke tiga menghisap Puting Payudara Azusa.

"Huuhh Ga ada susunya nih!" Ejek Preman Kedua dan di Benarkan Oleh Preman ketiga dengan cara Ganasnya Menghisap Puting Azusa.

"A-Ahhhhh~! H-Hentikannn- Mmnnhh~! Suara Desahan Azusa Menggema Di Jalan yang kosong dan yang pasti tidak akan ada orang yang menolongnya.

Preman Pertama Yang sudah terbakar Nafsu pun Tanpa Perintah Langsung membuka Celananya dan Mulai Mengarahkan Penisnya tepat Di Wajah Azusa.  
"Cepat Hisap ini." Bentak preman Pertama ke Azusa.

"T-tidakk! Ummmm!" Lawan Azusa dengan Menutup Rapat-rapat Mulutnya.

"Tidak akan semudah itu Koneko-chan." Kata Preman pertama sambil memberikan Isyarat ketiga Preman lainnya yang sepertinya telah dimengerti oleh tiga preman itu dan ketiga Preman itu membantu Preman pertama yaitu 'Memanaskan' Azusa."

"Hhmmpp! Hentikan Ahhh~!" Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan preman pertama dan akhirnya dia Berhasil Memasukan Penisnya kemulut Azusa.

'_Uhhnn, Penis Ini Hangat dan besar- Bukan Itu yang kupikirkan!_' Batin Azusa Yang Bingung antara memilih Perasaannya atau Nafsunya yang mulai memuncak.  
Tapi dengan _Serangan_ Dari empat Preman Itu, Azusa mulai kehilangan Kendalinya.

'_Gomennasai Senpai..._' Batin Azusa yang semakin Gelap dan Akhirnya Nafsulah yang menguasainya.  
"A-Ahhhn~ L-lakukan~ Lakukan Lagii~!" Desahan Azusa Semakin kuat walaupun sudah disumpal dengan Penis Preman Pertama.  
"Heii, Sepertinya Kucing kecil kita mulai Bereaksi dengan Kita." Kata Preman Ke empat lalu memasukan 2 Jarinya lagi kedalam vagina Azusa.

"A-ahhnn~ L-luuar Biasaaa~" Desahan Azusa tidak berhentinya terdengar dan mulai mulai Berani Menjilat dan mengemut Penis Preman Pertama.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan! Ahhh Aku Keluarr!" Preman Pertama _Orgasme_ didalam Mulut Azusa dan mengeluarkan semua Cairan Sperma yang dimilikinya sekarang. Azusa pun meneguk dengan Senang Hati Cairan Sperma dan Membersihkan Penis Preman pertama dengan Jilatan Dan emutan di Penis Preman pertama. _'Ejukulasi Dini... Membosankan.'_ Ejek batin Azusa sambil tetap mengemut Penis Milik Preman Pertama.

"Sudah sudah. Ini lebih dari cukup." Preman pertama menarik dengan paska Penisnya yang sebelumnya berada didalam mulut Azusa dan membuatnya tersedak untuk Beberapa saat. Preman pertama Pun Berpakaian kembali dan menepuk nepuk Bahu Azusa sebagai tanda Terima kasih kepada Azusa atas Service yang dilakukan Azusa.  
"Terima kasih yah Koneko-chan." Kata Preman Pertama sambil menaruh Beberapa lembar uang 1000¥ di dalam Saku Baju sekolah Azusa yang berserakan ditanah

_'Aku tak ingin uang busuk itu! Yang kuinginkan adalah kematianmu.'_ Geram Azusa yang tidak Bisa ditunjukannya.

"Nyaaaa.." Kata Azusa sambil memberikan _Senyuman Palsu_ kepada Preman pertama

Ketiga preman yang sebelumnya aktif menikmati santapannya sekarang hanya Bisa Terdiam melihat perubahan sikap yang dari Azusa. _'Gadis ini mengerikan!'_ Batin mereka bertiga Mengakatakan kata hal yang sama.

Preman Pertama yang sesudah menaruh uang ke saku baju Azusa pun berjalan menjauhi mereka sambil Berkata. "Aku Pergi dulu, Kalian lanjut saja. Tubuhnya luar biasa!" Kata Preman pertama lalu pergi menjauhi Mereka.

_'Aku harus melakukan ini sampai mereka semua Pergi.'_ Pikir Azusa sambil memikirkan ide selanjutnya untuk terbebas dari ketiga preman ini dan mengungkap siapa mereka, Walaupun Harus mempertaruhkan _Keperawanan_ nya.

"Ano... Jika Boleh.. Bisa Kita Lanjutkan?" Kata Azusa terhadap ketiga Preman Itu dengan senyuman Mesumnya yang tak pernah dia perlihatkan sebelumnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE(?)  
**

* * *

**Author Time : Holla! Saya kembaliii! #Gaadayangnanya *Dilempar sekop(?) **

**Yang baca Fanfic saya, Terima kasih saya panjat pohon kel- *Dikeroyok Massa* Oh iya, jika Ada yang Kesalahan Dll, Aku minta maaf ya :'v (Maklum, saya baru buat fanfict lagi :'v #Gananya**

**Oh iya, yang Fanfic : K-ON Story Gomen yaa, Ga punya Idee buat sekarang &amp; Kehidupan SMA yang sibuknya sibuk :p Mungkin mau dilanjut'in Bulan Maret :p *Dilempar sendal*  
**

**Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya (Kapan-kapan?) #Plaak :p**

CamXDanna, OUT


End file.
